In the related art, a large number of different emergency call systems is described which transmit an emergency call via a radio network. In this regard, the German utility model DE 296 19 164 U1, for example, describes an emergency call system that includes a plurality of installed receiving stations. A mobile device, such as a watch or a pager, for example, can transmit an emergency call that is detected by a receiving station, and that is forwarded to an emergency call center. As a result, a casualty, for example, can rapidly be given help in the form of a dispatched emergency ambulance or the like. However, this system is unsuitable for emergency cases in which the user of the mobile device is in a dangerous situation caused by another person, for example. Moreover, the user has to wait for the requested help to arrive. Even if the user of the mobile device is threatened by another person, the emergency call generated by the emergency call system does not provide immediate help since the emergency call system must firstly be forwarded to the emergency call center and the emergency call center must send a police officer or the like to the position of the person making the emergency call.
A system as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,541,921, for example, is therefore better suited in dangerous situations. The document proposes that an emergency call transmitter transmits a signal to a plurality of receiving stations integrated in motor vehicles, wherein the receiving stations, as a reaction to the alarm signal, firstly forward the emergency call to a monitoring center and secondly emit sound or light signals as alarm signal by the vehicle electronics in order to attract attention and to chase away a perpetrator, for example. If a plurality of vehicles with corresponding equipment is in relatively close proximity, then the alarm is triggered in all of these vehicles. This, however, makes it more difficult to carry out an unambiguous identification of the location at which the user of the mobile device is situated.
United States patent application publication 2013/0057401 A1 additionally describes an emergency call system in which a radio module together with an alarm device are provided as one unit. In this case, if an alarm is triggered, firstly the alarm device generates an alarm signal and secondly the radio module is activated in order to transmit structural data, for example regarding the building in which the unit is provided, so that, in the case of an emergency, helpers can rapidly obtain information about the building. In this case, however, the alarm is triggered manually directly in the unit before a radio connection is possible.